Stay the Night
by Shira Lansys
Summary: When Remus stays behind after moving Sirius into his new flat, conversations enter dangerous territory and feelings are unearthed. RLSB, RemusSirius. WARNING: This story is a SLASH LEMON. With SMUT. Second in the Magic Moments Series.


**Magic Moment's Series: In which the relationship between Sirius and Remus is explored in depth; from friendship, to love, to nostalgia. From ****Marauders' Era to Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Story Summary: When Remus stays behind after moving Sirius into his new flat, conversations enter dangerous territory and feelings are unearthed. **

**Warnings: Contains slash and smut. **

**Rating: M**

**Beta****: chronicXXinsanity**

**Dedicated ****to: xNomii, who was one off a two hundredth review, and requested smut. It's almost what you asked for, and I hope it'll do!**

**Stay the Night  
><strong>**Second in the Magic Moments Series**

_If this is what we've got,  
>Then what we've got is gold,<br>We're shining bright and I want you,  
>I want you to know,<br>The morning's on it's way,  
>Our friends all say goodbye,<br>There's nowhere else to go  
>I hope that you'll stay the night. <em>

James Blunt - Stay The Night

"See ya round, James," Sirius said, waving to his best friend as he left. "Bye Evans. And go easy on him tonight! I want him in one piece tomorrow!" He had to duck back inside as a jinx went whizzing over his head.

As housewarming parties go, it had been a pretty good one, despite not being able find the alcohol that was packed in away in boxes. Sirius had just moved into a flat he had bought with the money left to him by his Uncle Alphard. Now that Peter, James, and Lily had gone, it only left Remus.

"Urgh, I'm exhausted!" Sirius exclaimed, flopping onto the sofa next to Remus. "Who would have thought that shifting a few boxes would be so _hard_!"

"Well, we also had to buy you a bed," Remus pointed out logically. "And take you grocery shopping for the first time in your life. And then we made the mistake of taking you to a muggle appliance store." He surveyed the apartment that was now furnished with appliances that had everything ranging from three different fridges to a curling iron that Remus suspected Sirius would never use. In a _wizard _flat, meaning there was no electricity.

"Also, it was rather difficult to get your motorbike up the stairs," Remus added, amused.

Sirius pouted. "I was _not _leaving my baby outside in the cold and wet when any passerby could lay their dirty hands on her."

Remus laughed. "If only you were that protective and dedicated to your girlfriends," he told Sirius. "You might actually have managed to keep one of them. Merlin knows you had enough."

"Yeah, well," Sirius said dismissively. "What can I say? I'm a ladies man. You can't keep a catch like me tied down."

"Well, that one girl did…," Remus mused. "Remember? The one who had you chained in the dungeons, and we rescued you just in time?"

Sirius shuddered. "Don't remind me. I'd hate to know what would have happened if she'd got further than taking our clothes off. Seriously, I saw a few things she had in her bag, and I swear one of them looked a lot like whips."

"Yeah, who would have thought that sweet little McMarleen from Hufflepuff was such a kinky…"

"Bitch?" Sirius supplied. Remus frowned at him.

"Well anyway, that just leaves us Pete to move in now that James and Lily have found that nice little cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"I think he found a place. He's moving in next week. And what about you?"

Remus shrugged. "I think I'm going to have to go muggle. No one will hire me, but the Ministry doesn't require me to tell muggle employers that I'm a werewolf - only wizards."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He knew Remus was having a lot of trouble finding employment. Despite straight "O" NEWT results that meant any place would be fighting each other to get him had he not been bitten; Remus couldn't even get the lowest paid jobs.

Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll work out, Moony," he told the werewolf. Remus just shrugged.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, desperate to help. "Why don't you stay here?"

"Sirius," Remus pointed out. "It's a lovely offer, but you only have one room. I can't sleep on couches forever."

"I bought a double bed," Sirius said. "We can share!"

A smile pulled at Remus's mouth, touched by his friend's enthusiasm. "That would be okay if I was only staying for a night or two, but I'm not going to find a job _or _a flat in the near future."

"So?" Sirius said. "I don't mind if you stay permanently."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "What about when you want to bring a girl home? They might not take kindly to the fact you're already sharing your bed with another guy."

Sirius grinned. "Why, Moony, I never knew you felt that way about me!" Then he became more serious. "I just won't," he decided.

"I doubt that. You couldn't go a week without picking up a girl in Hogwarts. I don't think that's going to change."

"I'd change it for you, Rem," Sirius said.

Remus suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting on the couch. He coughed, slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Sirius, but it's hardly fair to you."

"I'm fine with it. Come on Remus, just stay for tonight, at least."

Remus hesitated.

"Please?" Sirius, damn him, used the puppy-dog eyes. How could Remus resist that?

"Alright," the werewolf relented.

* * *

><p>And so Remus awkwardly climbed into bed beside Sirius who, thankfully, had forsaken his habit of going to bed naked in favour of wearing boxers.<p>

"Sirius?" Remus asked. The other man grunted, and Remus continued. "This is…is this…it's purely platonic, right?"

"Whatever you want, Moony," Sirius told him, rolling over to face him. Remus almost leapt out of bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, sitting bolt upright.

Sirius shrugged. "Exactly what it sounds like. Whatever you want."

Remus was silent. Sirius sat up to face him.

"Remus?"

"So…so if I…." Remus couldn't quite get the sentence out.

"If you what, Moony?"

"If I wanted…something else…," Remus whispered.

"Something else?" Sirius asked, faking innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Never mind," Remus said, his face closely resembling a tomato. "Forget I said anything."

"No," Sirius said. "Tell me." He leaned forward so that if they were any closer they would be kissing. Remus didn't move back.

"If I wanted…this…," Remus whispered, and then he leaned forwards and kissed Sirius on the lips.

He pulled back almost immediately. He looked panicked and like he was going to flee.

Sirius leaned forwards, catching Remus's lips in another kiss. The werewolf's eyes widened and he responded eagerly, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Sirius's closed lips.

His mouth opened in surprised, and he moaned as the werewolf's tongue darted into his mouth. Remus pulled back.

"Sirius…."

Sirius moved forwards again in an attempt to continue their activities, but Remus stopped him.

"Sirius, where is this going?"

Sirius groaned. Why couldn't they just continue with what they were doing and sort it all out later?

"Like I said, wherever you want it to go."

"Sirius, I can't do this if it's going to be a one-time thing for you, or if you just want to do it for the fun of it." Remus wasn't sure exactly how far this was going to go, but he had a good idea.

"Moony, look at me." Remus looked up into serious grey eyes, and felt his stomach lurch. "Why would I risk what we have?" Sirius said, his voice low. "This isn't just a passing fancy for me, and I know it isn't for you."

"But all those girls…," Remus said. Sirius cupped his face before he could look down again.

"They were just girls, Remus. They weren't Marauder's. They weren't one of my best friends. They weren't the werewolf I became an animagus for. They weren't you."

Remus's breath hitched, and Sirius wondered how long he could keep himself from kissing his werewolf if he kept doing adorable things like that.

"So this would be…."

"Whatever you want it to be, Remus," Sirius repeated. "A relationship. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it."

And then Remus was attacking Sirius's lips once more, and soon the two were gasping for breath against each other's mouths. Sirius wriggled closer to Remus, and the werewolf practically launched himself on top of Sirius, who moaned as their groins came into contact.

"Remus…," He whispered, before the werewolf decided there were better things they could _both _be doing with their mouths. Although Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt, Remus was, and Sirius's hand made its way underneath the hem of the dark fabric. His nimble fingers traced the rough scars there, and Remus pulled back.

"Sirius…" Remus murmured. All the Marauders knew that Remus was rather sensitive about his scars - it had taken him five years to work up the courage to go swimming with them.

"No," Sirius said, frowning. "I want to touch them. I want to touch _you_, and they're part of you, Moony. You are _beautiful,_ and that makes them beautiful too." Remus hesitated. "Please."

Remus relented, and Sirius pulled the shirt over the werewolf's head. Remus closed his eyes, tensing in preparation for the expected sensation of finger's running over the evidence of what he was.

His eyes flew open, however, when he felt something warm and wet running over his oversensitive nipples.

He raised his head to look at Sirius, who grinned mischievously at him. "Sorry," he said, not looking very sorry at all. "Couldn't resist. I'll get back to the scars."

He used his tongue for them too, and Remus lay back again as the pleasant sensation washed over him. It wasn't as nice as what Sirius had done before, but it felt good enough that Remus couldn't hold back _all_ of the moans that bubbled up in his throat.

Sirius worked his way back up towards Remus's mouth, and kissed him briefly before locking his mouth onto a spot on the werewolf's neck that made Remus arch up. Grinning, Sirius moved in between his legs so that he was lying across the werewolf's upper body and could reach that spot on his neck easier.

He sucked on it hard, and gave it a small nibble, and once again Remus couldn't control himself. He bucked up again, groaning when his raging hard-on made contact with Sirius's midriff.

"Sirius," he groaned, and the pleasure of hearing Remus moan his name like that shot straight to Sirius's crotch. He sucked harder.

Remus continued thrusting his hips up into Sirius's hard body, and soon he was writhing and moaning on the bed.

"Sirius," he managed to groan out, his hips still bucking up, almost of their own accord. "Stop. Please stop."

"Mm, Remus," Sirius said, pulling away briefly. "Your mouth says no, but your moans and this little fellow down here…," he reached his hand down to grasp Remus's erection through his boxers. "They simply _scream _yes."

"O-oh," Remus moaned as Sirius's hand kneaded his erection. "Sirius!"

"Yes, dear Remmy?" Sirius asked, his hand moving faster still. Remus's hips began to move in time with his hand.

"Mm… if you keep doing - oh! If you…Ngh… If you keep doing that I'm…."

Remus was gasping now, not able to string together a coherent sentence.

"What Remus? You're what?"

"Mm…Gonna cum… Ngah!" Remus's moans were getting louder and louder. Sirius felt a flash of desire as Remus finally managed to finish his sentence.

"Good," Sirius whispered in his ear, before leaning down once more and sucking on his neck. It only took a few moments before he found that spot that made Remus go wild.

"Oh, Sirius," Remus moaned. His began bucking frantically, and he felt his erection throb in warning as the spot on his neck was stimulated again. Desperately he tried to stave of orgasm, not wanting it to be over just yet.

"Sirius…stop…," he tried again, but Sirius just moved his hand faster. Remus's body tensed up, and he cried out as he reached his released. Sirius continued rubbing the now-wet spot on Remus's pants until the werewolf's muscles recovered enough from their temporary jelly-like state enough to sit up.

"I'm sorry," Remus murmured. Sirius looked surprised.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For cumming so quickly…," Remus whispered. Sirius blinked, then laughed and kissed him passionately.

When he pulled away, he smiled at Remus tenderly. "That was sort of the idea," he told the werewolf, who smiled back.

"What about you?" Remus asked, glancing down at the other's obvious erection. Sirius shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable…" Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"No! No, I want to. I want to make you feel the way I felt."

Sirius grinned. "Well, if that's what you want, who am I to say no?"

Remus hesitated, and tentatively leaned forwards to kiss Sirius, who shut his eyes, and responded passively. Remus's tongue worked its way into his mouth, flicking over his teeth and caressing the roof.

Remus's hand slowly inched its way down towards Sirius's crotch, trailing over the animagus's torso. He hesitated slightly before sliding it into the pair of black boxers.

Sirius couldn't help but groan as Remus's shy hand wrapped around his thick member. He restrained from bucking up into it at first, but when the werewolf flicked his thumb over the weeping head, he couldn't help himself.

Remus seemed to gain confidence when Sirius began responding, and the moans coming from his lover writhing beneath him were causing him to get hard again. Wanting to see Sirius's erect member, he pulled the boxers off Sirius, who was more than happy to part with them.

There it stood, upright and glistening. Remus felt arousal shoot through him and couldn't hold back a small moan. Sirius heard this, and his erection twitched.

"Impressed?" He asked cockily, waggling his eyebrows in an attempt to try and lighten the mood. Remus just reached down and grasped the man's member, effectively shutting him up. Well, it stopped him talking - it didn't quite put an end to the other delicious noises coming from his mouth.

Sirius lay back as Remus continued with his ministrations. For someone who, Sirius knew, had little experience, he was damn good at this.

Remus wasn't exactly complaining either. Touching Sirius was rather different from touching himself, he realised, but enjoyably so. He loved watching Sirius writhe when he stroked the side of his erection, and moan when he gave it a light squeeze. He felt himself grow harder whenever Sirius bucked up into his hand because he ran his thumb over the head.

Sirius laid back, moans still wrenching themselves from his throat whenever the werewolf touched him a certain way. Remus cocked his head. There was something he wanted to try.

Now Sirius had hardly been an inaudible lover. In fact, his moans had probably been loud enough to wake the neighbours (not that he cared). But when something warm and wet suddenly surrounded his throbbing erection, he couldn't help but cry out.

Remus had taken matters into his own hands - well, mouth actually - when he engulfed Sirius's member with said orifice. He made a face at the bitter taste of the other man's pre-cum, and watched with amusement as Sirius struggled to get his breath back.

"Hah…Hah…Remus…," Sirius panted. "What… was _that_?"

"Didn't you like it?" Remus asked, worried that he hadn't done it right or that he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Like it? I bloody loved it." Sirius had had blowjobs before, from girls who were probably more experienced than Remus was, but the feeling of _Remus' _mouth surrounding him…that was something else entirely.

"Shall I do it again?" Remus asked, his eyes dancing.

"Please," Sirius moaned.

Remus had to hold down his lover's bucking hips as he slowly ran his tongue along the underside of the member. Sirius groaned, aware that Remus was probably teasing him on purpose.

"Nggg! Moony!" He cried out as Remus's tongue darted out to collect the liquid on the head of the member. His tongue flicked adventurously at Sirius's slit before Remus's mouth engulfed the head again.

This time he slid further down, and Sirius suddenly found it impossible to breathe.

Remus began bobbing his head up and down, and it was all Sirius could do to draw a few ragged breaths a minute. He was throbbing inside Remus's mouth, and he could feel the werewolf against his leg - the other man was just as hard as he was.

"Oh, Remus," he moaned, as he realised he was not going to last long. "Please stop."

He was lucky that his lover was more considerate of the other's will than he was himself because, although Remus's mouth withdrew from Sirius's hardness, his hand continued it's slow path up to Sirius's groin where it grabbed at the man's swollen balls. Sirius arched up at the intense pleasure, and if Remus had still been sucking on his erection, the sensations probably would have become too much.

As it was, Sirius's cock gave a rather violent twitch, and he barely managed to hold it together.

"Remus," he gasped as the werewolf continued fondling his balls. "Please…want to cum with you…."

Remus moaned at the sentence, and Sirius leaned forwards to tug at the werewolf's soiled boxers. Not needing to be told twice, Remus pulled them off quickly, before returning to his ministrations.

He was at full hardness now, the dark red appendage jutting out from his pale torso. Sirius manoeuvred himself so that their crotches were almost touching and bucked his hips forwards.

They moaned simultaneously as they felt their hard-on's move against each other. They were both slick - Remus with cum, Sirius with saliva - and Remus reached out and grasped at his lover to better thrust against him. Sirius moaned as he felt his body being pulled flush against Remus's.

They rutted against each other until Sirius forced them to halt. Reaching down, he grasped both their cocks at the same time, moving his hand up and down as quick as he could go.

This sensation proved too much for him to take, and he came almost immediately. The added lubrication only made it feel better for Remus, and as he watched the ribbons of white shoot out the tip of Sirius's member, he pulsed in the other man's hand and followed suit, cumming for the second time that night.

Sirius continued stroking until they were both flaccid once more and, exhausted, they collapsed back onto the bed.

"We should really clean this up," Remus said, but made no effort to do so.

"Yeah, it'll be gross in the morning," Sirius agreed, and, likewise, stayed exactly where he was.

He did, however, make the effort to turn his head so he was looking into Remus's eyes. "Remmy?" He asked.

"Mhm."

"Promise you'll stay?"

Remus smiled. Sirius was the ladies man, the one who claimed he could never be pinned down like James had been by Lily. He was the one that had slept with so many girls he couldn't remember their faces. It should be Remus seeking these assurances.

But the fact that it was Sirius who wanted the assurance meant all the more to Remus. It meant Sirius cared enough to worry about him leaving.

He hoped it meant that the other boy wouldn't break his heart.

"I promise."


End file.
